


Unlucky Days

by VioletStorm11



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A bit of Headcanon, Alya - Freeform, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Cliche, Injury, Luck Attributes, Major Character Injury, One-Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, identities revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletStorm11/pseuds/VioletStorm11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette's Ladybug-luck has run out for a day, and trouble ensues. Major Character Injury and a bit of fluff. Characters might be a bit OOC? A bit of Head-canon. Identities get revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlucky Days

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fic:  
> “In which person A gets hurt and person B carries them around/ helps them out more than person A really needs them to.”(Modified from one on otpprompts.tumblr.com)  
> There's a bit of head-canon(could be canon, I dunno) in here where there's more been than one Ladybug and Chat Noir, and that Ladybug's luck isn't always at it's best, so if you're not cool with that then just kind of ignore it or don't read. I also call Marinette by her name when she isn't transformed, but when she's Ladybug I call her by that, and it's the same with Adrien/Chat Noir. Also there's a bit of the idea that Tikki and Plagg have had past Ladybugs and Chat Noirs.  
> 

Marinette didn't know how or why, but luck was _definitely_ not on her side today. It all started this morning when her alarm didn't go off, so she ended up waking up late and didn't eat breakfast. Luckily, Marinette sat down in her seat as soon as the bell wrung, but when her homeroom teacher was handing out papers from the day before, they tripped over someone's bag. Marinette had no clue that she could make the noise of a screaming chimpanzee, but she certainly did when the teacher's _hot_ coffee spilled onto her face and upper body when they tripped. The teacher got up after collecting their coffee mug while Marinette tried her best not to cry from the pain and when the teacher told her to go to the nurse, and Alya came with her so that she could get Marinette a jacket out from within her locker. While Marinette walked out of the classroom with her head down,she briefly heard the teacher say something about a quiz tomorrow. As she walked to the nurse's office, Marinette didn't know what was worse; The fact that she made the noise of a monkey in front of the whole class or that she made the noise in front of _Adrien_ , since he was in that class.

Marinette got to the nurse and thankfully, there weren't any major burns, but the nurse told her that her skin might feel tingly or sensitive for the next few days. After changing into the jacket that Alya brought for her, the day went on from that (however the coffee had soaked into her bra too, so she smelled coffee all day, an ever present reminder of the embarrassment this morning). It wasn't awful, but she couldn't bear to look at Adrien at all today. At the end of the day as Marinette was walking home, she opened her purse and looked to Tikki, who was peering up at her with a frown. 

“Have other Ladybugs had this problem? I try not to rely on my luck, but I feel like it's definitely gone today, Tikki.” Marinette asks, glancing around a bit to check and see if anyone was paying attention. The Kwami looks up at Marinette with sad eyes, relaxing into the pouch a bit.

“Sometimes this happens- It usually happens once or twice during a Ladybug's time, but I've seen it happen more than that before...” Tikki peers up at her again before sighing. “Sometimes it can have things to do with the current Chat Noir- if they're around- but I don't think that's the case. That's only happened when the he and the Ladybug quarrel or fight.” The kwami explains further, giving Marinette a confident smile. “And it's obvious Chat Noir's pining after you, so I highly doubt that's whats happening. Luck can sometimes mix up with Fate, so it could be meant to be for today- who knows? Maybe Adrien will come check on you to make sure you're okay!~” She says cheerfully, making Marinette blush a bit in embarrassment.

“I think the only reason he'd be checking on me would be to ask if I'm _mentally_ okay..” Marinette mutters with a frown before laughing a bit so that she doesn't stress herself out and forces a smile upon her lips. “Hopefully a patrol tonight will help me relax some..” She murmurs, smiling a bit more when she thinks of how Chat's always trying to gain more of her affection, and she shakes her head, walking on home. 

The bakery was closed, oddly enough, but she had a key so it was no issue. After letting herself in, she saw a note on the counter next to the register, and let Tikki out of her pouch before picking it up and reading it.

_Marinette,_  
_Your father decided it was a beautiful night, so he's taking me out for dinner tonight. I tried to call the school to let you know but the phone lines at the school were out for some reason. Your father said a note would be sufficient because you're so quick to notice details, so I hope you find this. I knew you'd be alright until we got home, dinner is in the fridge and we'll be quiet coming in case you're asleep. We love you._  
_Love, Sabine_

Marinette had read it aloud so that Tikki would know what it said, and the kwami looked to her with a neutral expression. “I wouldn't call that bad luck, but I wouldn't call it good luck either...Maybe that means it's easing up some?” Tikki offered, shrugging a bit in hopes that might ease on Marinette's nerves. It did soothe Marinette's nerves a bit, so she went on to eat her dinner alone, and quickly changed clothes before calling Tikki to her and transforming. After checking the doors to make sure they were locked, she hopped out into the night and onto the rooftops, jogging carefully toward the usually rendezvous with Chat Noir. Their usual meet-up was near the Eiffel Tower, or sometimes even on it if they were feeling up for the climb or the publicity. Ladybug hoped he wouldn't be there first, because Chat usually wanted to be on the Tower, and with her luck being a pain today, it didn't seem like a very good idea.

When Ladybug found a nice spot on top of a roof looking out to the Eiffel Tower, she sighed. She started to feel better then she had all day when the breeze blew by, giving her sensitive skin a cooling sensation where she was burned by the coffee earlier. The sun had started to set when she left home, so night was falling quickly, and all of the lights of Paris were glowing tonight. Ladybug got lost in her thoughts as she looked out into the night, watching cars go by and seeing lights come on in a steady rhythm. _These are the nights I love the most. The lights of Paris are beautiful at night..._ Ladybug thought to herself, pulling her legs up and resting her chin on her knees.

“It's a beautiful night tonight, My lady, but not as beautiful as you are~” A playful voice came from Ladybug's left side, and she found herself looking at Chat Noir as he walked towards her, a smirk tilting his lips. Ladybug couldn't help but laugh a bit at that, smiling in return and rolling her eyes, not feeling like ignoring him but so much tonight.

“Is something wrong?” Ladybug glanced at Chat quickly before biting her lip and looking away. _Why does he have to be serious tonight?_ Ladybug thought before sighing out, feeling those curious green eyes boring into her. It had been nagging at her ever since she left home.

“My luck isn't doing too well today, Chat. Do you want to call the patrol off for tonight?” Ladybug didn't realize it, but she met Chat's eyes with the same intensity of worry that he had in his own. Chat was even more worried by that look in her eyes- his Lady had never looked so concerned in front of him before. Ladybug started to speak again but Plagg's voice spoke within his mind.

_You haven't had any negative thoughts toward Ladybug, have you, Adrien?_ Plagg's voice echoed with unease. Chat Noir tried to keep his expression level as he spoke with the Kwami inside of his mind.

_Why in the world would I have a negative thought about Ladybug, Plagg? Wait. Could that hurt her?_ Chat's brow furrowed at that thought, anxious energy crawling up his spine like a spider.

_There have been times in the past where a Chat Noir has fought with Ladybug, and their thoughts toward Ladybug could sometimes affect their good luck and make it into bad luck. I don't think it was you or Ladybug, Adrien, but I wanted to make sure. Things have gotten bad when both Chat Noir and Ladybug have been unlucky in the past._ Plagg chimed back, and Chat could hear a bit of nostalgia in the Kwami's voice.

“Chat..Chat Noir!” Ladybug's voice rose, and Chat jumped a bit, his eyes widening when he notices that he had been lost in his (and Plagg's) thoughts while Ladybug was speaking to him. 

“A-ah, sorry, My Lady. What is it you were saying?” Chat felt his face heat up with embarrassment that he hadn't been listening, his sentient belt tail curling around his calf.

“I was asking if you would mind if we didn't patrol tonight. I'm...I've got a bad feeling that something will happen to one of us when we're both bogged down with bad luck.” Ladybug murmurs, refusing to meet his eyes because she knows that she might cry if she lets herself focus on him, or on the things that could happen to him tonight if they stick together. Again, the concern laced within her voice made Chat worry, wondering just how bad things could have been today to make her feel this way. Chats ears drooped a little bit from the thought of not spending time with Ladybug tonight, but he could understand why, even if he didn't want to. There were times that he felt like his bad luck would lead to either on of them being hurt as well (but of course, he kept those moments to himself so that Ladybug wouldn't worry). _But I guess it might be a good time to admit to those moments.._ Chat Noir thought, wishing Ladybug would meet his eyes.

“My Lady...Ah...If it makes you feel any better, there have been many times where I've felt like my luck would hurt us, but it never has. I have faith that even if your luck isn't so great, we'll be fine as long as we stick together and have each others backs....But I also understand if you still don't want to patrol tonight.” Chat says with a bit of confidence. When Ladybug finally looks up to meet his eyes, there are tears in her eyes and Chat has to resist every urge in his body to reach out and hug her. Ladybug must have noticed his tension because she quickly wipes her eyes and nods.

“A-Alright. I suppose it wouldn't be but so bad to patrol tonight.” Ladybug moves toward him a bit, smiling a little bit to keep her hopes up. “As long as we stay close I don't think anything bad should happen. But lets skip the acrobatics for tonight, okay?” She offers softly, turning around on her heel to lead the way. Chat steps in beside her and they begin to walk along the rooftops, being careful when they hop to the next one. Things were going swimmingly until it began to rain.

Chat held a hand over his eyes, scrunching his face up from the cold raining that touched his face moments earlier. “Well, I suppose this isn't bad luck for us~ I've always wanted to kiss in the rain, My Lady~” Chat Noir looks over to the now giggling Ladybug, who shook with laughter and was murmuring about how cliché he was. 

“I guess we should stop for tonight then- I don't think its a good idea to walk around on rooftops while it's raining.” Ladybug says pensively, looking in the direction of her home.

Chat nods, “Well if we must part, we should have a parting kiss~” Chat Noir took a step to move towards Ladybug, and felt gravity tilt him to the side as quickly as the rain was falling, and he realized that the tile must have been loose where he had stepped. Chat couldn't react fast enough, so when Ladybug moved to catch him, and he felt her hands push on his chest, he fell onto his butt and dug his claws into the roof, landing safely. Ladybug met his expression for a moment before his went from surprised to horrified, and she realized that her own foot was no longer on the roof, and she was falling backwards into an alleyway. Instinctively, she reached for her yo-yo and tossed it, feeling it grab onto something before she hit the ground. She cried out on landing, because her right ankle twisted weirdly in a sharp pain as she tried to gain her footing, and Ladybug toppled over, rolling when she hit the ground to keep from getting hurt worse. Disoriented, Ladybug tried to get up, ignoring the noise next to her and then yelping when Chat Noir pulled her into his arms, looking right into her eyes.

“Ladybug! Why-! You-” Chat Noir heaved in a gulp of air and choked on his words, his eyes wide and full of panic. Ladybug didn't understand why, because she was sure that she was fine.

“I-I'm alright! Let me get u- ah!” Ladybug yelped and covered her mouth to keep herself from crying out from the sharp pain shooting through her right ankle as she tried to put weight onto it. “M-my ankle..” Before she could think her actions through, she reached out to touch it and winced, feeling that it was already swelling.

“Don't touch it! I didn't hear a cr-crack.. It must be sprained..” Chat murmured, his body shaking a bit at the thoughts in his mind spiraling out of his control. _My fault....I should have grabbed her, or kept her from pushing me or-_ Ladybug cut his thoughts off by grabbing his shoulders a bit roughly.

“Chat! Please, breathe! Try to calm down..” Ladybug squeaked out, looking right into his eyes, her pale blue ones determined. _Adrien. Breathe. In... Out. There we go. Now use that clever mind of yours to think, boy, or Ladybug's going to have to solve this problem on her own!_ Plagg echoed in his mind, urging him to calm down a bit and think rationally. Chat forced himself to breathe, knowing it wasn't a good thing to panic so quickly in front of his Lady, meeting her eyes with desperate concern in his own.

“Are you with me now?” Ladybug asks, looking pitiful as the rain soaked her to the bone, her own thoughts a little hectic. _What am I going to do? I can't walk. There's no way Chat can carry me home in the rain, he could get hurt trying to carry me in the rain... I knew this would be bad! I just wanted to see him.._ Ladybug sorted her thoughts quickly, breathing out in a sigh and feeling a bit of panic surge through her. _How am I going to explain this to my parents?_ Ladybug thought with dread, every muscle in her body tensing up all at once.

“I-I don't know... I...Ladybug.” Wait, had she said that last thought aloud? Ladybug focused on Chat once again and found a serious expression on his face. Chat seemed...nervous. Where did that confident cat from earlier go? _Probably down and out, like I am now..._ Ladybug thought with a small internal laugh before focusing on Chat again. “We... We could transform back to our normal selves...I could take you home, and help explain a story to your parents.” Chat felt his confidence coming back a bit, and the warning beep of both of their miraculous' backed him up. “I mean...I could always close my eyes and take you to a hospital if you didn't...” Chat met her eyes again and found understanding.

“No, it's alright.” Ladybug shook her head as she sighed and winced a bit, pain starting to flow from her ankle. “Its better now than never, I guess. But we need to hurry or we'll both catch a cold in this rain...Will you help me walk?” Ladybug asks meekly, her cheeks turning pink in a bit of embarrassment. 

Chat chuckles and shakes his head before looking into her eyes. “We'll worry about that in a minute- how about on three, we both transform back?” Chat offers, locking his eyes onto hers and preparing for anything. Ladybug nods, doing the same and readying herself, briefly wondering who he might be before beginning to count.

“One..”

“Two..”

_Here we go.._ Their thoughts synchronize. “Three.”

…

“How did I not see that it was _you_?” Their words intertwined, and Marinette found herself giggling lightly, and Adrien was grinning the dorkiest grin Marinette had ever seen on his lips. Tikki and Plagg looked at each other knowingly as they landed on their partner's shoulders tiredly, letting the two of them have their moment.

“The hair, the eyes... The kindness.. Marinette, My Lady... Wait. The coffee spill this morning-! Are you alright?!” Adrien panics a little, his eyes blown wide.

“Adrien- oh gosh I made the most _awful_ noise...That was so embarrassing..” Marinette murmurs, covering her face before squeaking as she feels herself being lifted up carefully, and her face is inches from Adrien's. “A-Adrien!” Marinette's face was the color of Ladybug's suit now.

“No worries, My Lady~ I know where your parent's bakery is, so finding your home shouldn't be a problem. But however....We need a story. A fairly good one at that, because I don't want it to be where you're on house arrest and unable to spend time with me- I-I mean fight Akuma. Y-Yeahhh.” Adrien breathes out,making sure that she's comfortable in his arms, his cheeks flushing as well. After a while of walking back and planning an excuse, the rain stopped, and the teens were drying off quickly as Adrien walked. Adrien noticed that Marinette was tense and bit his lip, peering down at her. “Whats wrong? Does your ankle hurt more?” He asked worriedly, his earth green eyes inquisitive.

Marinette met his eyes before blushing more, looking away quickly. “I...I never thought that my crush would be my partner-in-fighting-crime too... My ankle could feel better though.” Marinette murmured, trying to throw him off of the whole 'admitting I had a crush on you' thing. 

But there was no way Adrien could ignore that. “So..You had a crush on me? Awwhh~ That's so cute.” Adrien practically purrs, giving Marinette a sweet kiss on the cheek. “W-Would you want to go out on a date with me once your ankle heals more, My Lady?” Adrien asks carefully, chuckling a bit at Marinette's stunned-yet-elated expression.

“Ye-yeah..” Is all the poor girl can manage after receiving the surprise kiss on the cheek, her mind blown away until they reach her home. 

There was the initial panic of Marinette's parents and getting Marinette's foot checked out and wrapped up, of course, but after that her parents calmed down a lot. Both of the teens explained the story they came up with, which was that they had organized a study date for the quiz tomorrow since Marinette missed class due to the coffee spill, and that when Adrien was about to walk Marinette home, she slipped on the wet cobblestone and fell, spraining her ankle. Sabine and Tom understood and hugged Adrien tightly when he said that he'd carried her the whole way, not wanting to make her ankle worse (making Marinette blush a storm and Adrien make a squeak at the crushing hug he received). Adrien promised that when Marinette went to school the next day, he would help carry her books and help her out every way possible, earning every bit of respect from her parents.

While everyone was talking and making sure things would be okay, the Kwamis had found a secluded place to talk (and munch on food to replenish their energy). Tikki looked to Plagg, leaning back onto the back of a chair.

“I can't believe that the worst thing that happened was a sprained ankle...” Tikki murmured softly, her small body tense at the thoughts of past unlucky Ladybugs and their troubles. Plagg smirked, offering her some of his cheese, to which Tikki declined adamantly. 

“Well, even so- This is the best turn-out there's ever been from their lucks mixing up and causing trouble. Not only did Chat Noir finally get to meet his Ladybug, they've both been pining after each other since day one!” Plagg teased playfully before Tikki rolled her violet eyes at him.

“You forget that they crushed over the other when they were there separate selves, Plagg.”

“But now it isn't a problem!”

Tikki sighed, shrugging. “I guess it isn't, but we'll need to be careful. This is the first time a Ladybug and a Chat Noir have acted on their feelings for one another and seemingly end well..” Tikki murmured before feeling Plagg kiss her cheek like Adrien had kissed Marinette's earlier.

“You worry too much. These kids will be practically invincible together now Tikki. And even if not invincible, they'll move more like one being. Well, after Marinette's ankle heals, that its~” Plagg teases, chuckling at his fellow Kwami turning more red than she already is.

“Oh hush. I bet your boy will be carrying Marinette at some point tomorrow, too~ If he does, you owe me a very nice cookie.” Tikki wagered, grinning at Plagg's sharp-toothed grin.

“And you owe me a very good cheese if your girl kisses him on the cheek in return tomorrow~” Plagg wagered in return.

Needless to say, at the end of the next day, the Kwami's owed each other _a lot_ of cookies and cheese.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but add the wager at the end- Plagg and Tikki remind me of La Muerte and Zebalba (Book of Life) too much to not add that part in. I hoep you liked it and if you did, please a leave a kudos or a comment :D  
> Also the English promo for Adrien/Chat Noir came out yesterday and oh my gosh he sounds so dorky and cute I can't handle it *w* I didn't like it at first but I love it now and he's adorkable.


End file.
